


Tragic Love - [Okita Souji x OC OneShot]

by Shirasu22



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Katana, Sad Ending, Samurai, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu22/pseuds/Shirasu22
Summary: Nova Fujiwara, 4 Division Captain of the Shinsengumi. She leaves late at night to go find her brother, when the others even Souji find out things go down and just get worse from there. Can Souji get to his lover in time or will this just be a Tragic Love for them?





	Tragic Love - [Okita Souji x OC OneShot]

Nova had woken up late in the night and got into her black and blue western uniform that was given to her, placing her swords to rest at her hip she unsheathed the smaller sword and cut her dark blue hair to shoulder length.

 

Using a ribbon to tie up the cut hair she placed it beside the note, sighing she used her hair to tie up her now short hair into a spiky ponytail. Quietly she walked out of her room after blowing out the candle and sneaked out but when she reached Souji's room she frowned and shed a few tears.

 

'I'm so sorry, Souji. I have to do this myself...I might regret it later but I have to stop him from hurting someone else. If I let my brother live he'll keep hurting people to get to me.' Nova thought.

 

Shaking her head she walked out of the headquarters and walked down the path to the nearest forest, she knew that someone from the Shinsengumi would be sent to look for her but she didn't want to be found.

 

**The Next Morning**

 

Everyone was meeting up but were worried that Nova had not arrived but soon rushed to where they heard Chizuru's scream, it was at Nova's room and Souji was worried. But what they all saw shocked them.

 

All that was there was a clean room, some of Nova's dark blue hair and a note...along with a crying Chizuru.

 

"Chizuru-chan...where's Nova-chan?" Heisuke asked.  
"She..." Chizuru tried to voice out.

 

Saito stepped forward and grabbed the note and started to read it out loud.

 

"I'm sorry to leave so sudden, but I must do what I have to do. Souji-kun I'm sorry to leave without warning you but I must stop my brother from harming anyone else. I'm so glad to have met you all..I loved laughing, crying and even getting mad with all of you. But most of all I like the fact I was actually able to fall in love with a guy like Souji in a world like ours. So please...even if you want to don't look for me." Saito finished.

 

Souji punched the wall behind him, everyone was silent. The room was silent but that was until Souji broke down.

 

"Don't look for her? How could she say that? How could she leave me like this? What if she dies?! I won't get to see her again! That idiot!" Souji shouted.  
"What does Nova-chan mean about her brother?" Chizuru asked.  
"We have encountered her brother many times before, but it was never on good terms. Lately he has been taunting Nova with the fact that he killed their oldest brother. We feared she'd one day snap and go for revenge...we watched over her but it looks like last night was her breaking point." Hijikata explained.  
"She went as far as to cut her hair to hide herself...." Kondou commented.  
"Eh? But her hair was beautiful...why cut it?" Harada pouted.  
"Why....Why did she leave? Couldn't she trust us to take care of it with her?" Souji asked.  
"Oikita-san...." Chizuru muttered sadly.

 

Hijikata sighed then looked to Kondou, nodded at one another Hijikata set out a search party for the 4th division Captain but the people looking for Nova promised not to make it public that one of their own were missing.

 

"We will find her Souji, don't lose hope." Kondou placed his hand on Souji's shoulder.  
"Kondou-san...please find her." Souji frowned.  
"We will, just get better then maybe you can join us." Kondou smiled.

 

**Time Skip**

 

Since everything was bad timing the Shinsengumi were forced to stop their search for Nova Fujiwara, 4th Division Captain. With one Captain gone they still held their ground and got their men ready while Souji stayed behind due to his illness getting worse.

 

'Nova...are you even alive?' Souji thought.

 

It had been a full month with no luck on finding anything on Nova, Souji missed his girlfriend like crazy and needed to see her. He at least wanted to be at her side before his illness got even worse and killed him

.  
When he over heard Kondou was gonna be be-headed he decided to go save him and then look for Nova together, getting dressed Souji slowly walked his way to where he over heard other people talking about where it would be held.  
But it seemed like Chizuru met up with him first, cause when she ran up to him she helped him stay standing up.

 

"Chizuru-chan.." Souji muttered.  
"Why aren't you in bed?" Chizuru asked.  
"Oh come on..isn't it obvious, I'm going into town to save Koundou-san." Souji replied.  
"You'll burn through your life force." Chizuru tried to reason with him.  
"Don't get in my way!" Souji said, but fell to his knees coughing up blood.  
"Okita-san you shouldn't push yourself like this! Nova wouldn't want that of you!" Chizuru said.  
"If I don't do it now it's not like I'm gonna get stronger! Those bastards their gonna go cut his head off...damnit why wont my body do what I want it to..and don't bring Nova into this!" Souji replied.  
"At this rate the only thing your going to do is get caught." Chizuru said.  
"I don't give a damn what happens to me, if I don't go save Koundou-san then...I'll just..." Souji said but fell back on his knees coughing some more.

 

Loud noises were heard and birds flew away from the trees, this meant that Koundou-san was already dead and they were too late to save him. Saddened of this Souji then sat on a rock as he spoke with Chizuru.

 

But what the two of them heard next got them even more worried, some passersby were speaking about a person with dark blue hair and another with black hair fighting it out rather violently deep in the forest.

 

"It couldn't be...Nova-chan?" Chizuru gasped.  
"Let's find out.." Souji replied.

 

Getting to his feet Souji used one of his swords to help him walk a bit before Chizuru wrapped his arm over her shoulder to help him walk better. As they slowly made their way to the forest they could see some patches of blood and torn fabric.

 

Following the path of where it lead to they could faintly hear some swords clashing and followed it, battle cries were soon heard as the sounds of a battle continued and grew louder as the two of them got closer and closer.

 

In a clearing stood both Hibiki and Nova, bloody and panting as they glared at one another. Their cloths torn, faces, necks, arms and legs were shown to have some burises and dirt. Just how long were these two fighting for?

 

"Nova-chan..." Chizuru mumbled.  
"She really is alive..." Souji whispered.

 

The two watched as the pair of siblings fought again despite being tired, not long afterwards Nova once more used her Fury powers. Her hair changing to white and her eyes turning red, Nova knew at this point she would only be able to use it once more before she may or may not die today.

 

"I find it stupid you turned yourself into a Fury sister..you that weak?" Hibiki taunted.  
"Like hell I am, I decided to do this and besides what's it to you if I wanted to live then?" Nova asked.  
"Heh, your right it's not. Cause today...you die!!" Hibiki shouted.

 

Lunging at one another the two clashed swords once more in a horrible battle, both wanted revenge on the other. Nova wanted revenge for Hibiki killing their older brother Hiroki. While Hibiki wanted to kill his little sister for revenge of how he was treated after she ran away.

 

Souji and Chizuru could only watch in horror as the siblings fought to the death, when the battle finally came to in end Hibiki's blade was thrusted straight through Nova's chest. Staring at it in shock it had then been pulled out roughly forcing Nova to fall to the ground.

 

"Nova-chan!!" Chizuru shouted.  
"You bastard!!!" Souji raged.

 

Souji only saw red, red, red. How could he just watch this bastard kill the women he loved?! Was it cause of the shock? He didn't know but he quickly took action and killed Hibiki without blinking an eye while Chizuru begged Nova to stay awake.

"Nova-chan! Please stay with us!" Chizuru begged.  
"Chizuru.....?" Nova asked.

 

When Souji heard Nova's weak voice he turned around looked at her before staggering towards her, dropping to his knees he carefully picked her up slightly in his arms and frowned at her with pained eyes.

 

"Why....why did you leave and not contact us that you were okay?" Souji asked.  
"I knew you'd all stop me....I had to stop him from hurting anyone else..." Nova replied.  
"I would've helped you!" Souji shouted.  
"But you weren't feeling to good..." Nova frowned.  
"I could still fight...." Souji shook his head.

 

Weakly Nova reached up and cupped Souji's cheek, despite the blood rolling down the side of her mouth she smiled a bit. As tears rolled down her cheeks she tried to speak her next words.

 

"I'm sorry...but I wanna tell you something..." Nova whispered.  
"What is it?" Souji asked.  
"I had this dream....you and I....we had a family....a son....he looked so much like you.....do you think...we will ever have something like that...?" Nova asked.  
"Of course....one day we can have our own family together. Soon as you heal and when the war is over we can bring a child into this world." Souji said.  
"What would we call him....?" Nova asked.  
"I wouldn't know but I'm sure we'd come up with some sort of name." Souji laughed.  
"What a wonderful dream huh.....?" Nova asked.

 

Nova's body was getting colder by the minute and Souji knew he would be losing her soon, his body shook with how much this hurt him. His love was dying right before him in his arms and he couldn't stop it!

 

"Souji-kun.....we will meet again right?" Nova asked weakly.  
"Yeah....if there is such a thing where we are reborn I'll look for you. And in that life we could be together forever." Souji promised.  
"I'm glad....I love you, Souji-kun...." Nova confessed.  
"I love you too, Nova." Souji replied.

 

Tears rolled down both of the couples cheeks as Souji moved away slightly, leaning down he pressed his lips to Nova's in a kiss. Chizuru watched the couple say their goodbyes as she cried silently.

 

Not long after Souji had pulled away Nova's once life filled eyes went dead and her body turned to ash before some blue flames were in her spot, not able to hold back his grief Souji cried loudly even with Chizuru there to see it. Though she too cried loudly with her hands over her mouth.

 

Nova Fujiwara, 4th Division Captain was dead....

 

And Souji? Heartbroken as he was the guy continued one fighting despite losing his love but he knew soon enough he would follow her since he too soon had burned out the rest of his life force right after the battle that he helped Saito with for a moment.

 

Okita Souji, 1st Division Captain was also dead...

 

But the remaining Shinsengumi members who were still alive for the moment knew that both Souji and Nova were now at peace with one another even in death.


End file.
